ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Eamir
Kyle Eamir (played by Hero of Time) is an Animus mage of Fairy Tail. Appearance Kyle stands 5'10" with messy blue hair and hazel eyes Personality Kyle is a very kind and trustworthy individual, but he sometimes chooses his Animi over the company of others simply because it is what is familiar to him. The only person in his life had been his mother, and when he had to leave her, he was just left with Boris and Kaedra. This left him a little scarred, but he always aims to make the best out of every situation. Biography When he was a young boy, Kyle was found in a western forest by Newton Animus’ youngest daughter, Periphany. She took in the child and cared for him like a mother, teaching him about the world and, more importantly, the magic that she knew. As he aged, he grew to love the wild and she who he believed to be his mother in all but name. And it was on his 14th birthday that he captured his first Animus: Kaedra. It was a fierce fight with the fox, but the teen prevailed and grew close to this creature. Near his 16th birthday, his mother began to grow weak. Periphany, only 30 at the time, lost strength by the day, and it eventually became apparent that her Animus Vessels had all faded. Her spirit became frayed, it seemed, and she had no choice but to send Kyle off to make a name for himself. After a year of traveling, he arrived in Magnolia (now with two Animus Vessels in his pouch), eager to join the guild that he had heard so much about. Strengths * Tactician: He is very intelligent despite never having attended school. His Animi allow him to think very strategically, and he often has a greater control of the battlefield than most others. Weaknesses * Being Alone: Ever since he was a child, Kyle has dreaded being alone. Without his Animi, he would be saddened to the point of incapacity. Equipment * Two Knives: He keeps these on his person at all times in case he runs out of magic power (and therefore cannot summon his Animi), or in case he comes across a spirit that he needs to overpower. Magic and Abilities Animus Magic: '''Being the adoptive son of Periphany Animus, Kyle was taught to control Animi. These spirits of creatures that Kyle overpowered are deeply bonded with him and can be summoned (if he has the magic power) at a moment's notice to do battle. Animi '''Kaedra: Kaedra is a bright orange fox spirit that stands about the same height as a normal fox. She gives off a glow wherever she is, and is often very playful and kind (when unprovoked, that is). Her tail is longer and bushier than that of a normal fox, and it ends with a bright white tip (like her ears). Kaedra is very quick & can use her tail as somewhat of a whip. She has also been known to have some manner of control of fire. Boris: Boris is s whispy blue spirit that takes the shape of a large bird of prey. Its wingspan is roughly two feet across, and its beak gives off an icy glow. Boris’ wings and claws (the latter of which appear to be ice) are sharp as razors. This, combined with his speed, gives Boris a great range of combat abilities. Trivia * Kyle is left-handed, but he wields each of his knives with deadly accuracy